Xover: SenranBound
by LinkBreathoftheWild
Summary: Three boys in one world make a big difference then what time had originally writtin.
Chapter 1

"Ninten and co." Normal Speech.

(Ninten and co.) Thought Speech.

 **SenranBound**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Boys and their Commitment**

* * *

"Well boys choose your wives. The oldest gets nine girls to marry and the last two get to choose seven girls. Remember oldest one gets to choose first. Who knows your wife may become a Kagura and you may be able to share wives." The old Kagura smiled at them while pointing to all the girls who were participating in the festival.

"..." The three boys were speechless especially since they have no idea how or why they are here at this festival.

"Ninten?" The raven haired boy caring his yellow backpack looked at his friend with a worried face.

"Yeah Ness?" The raven haired boy said as he adjusted his red bandana.

"How did we get involved in this?" He raised an eyebrow still worried.

"Also what was the reason?" Their blonde friend looked at both of them with a worried look.

"I um" He looked at his two friend then looked at all the girls that three could choose from. (None of this makes sense.) He looked back at his friends. "Guys. I have no clue."

"Hehe. Hehe." The girls giggled as they say their potential husbands having a discussion.

* * *

 **A few hours ago.**

"PK Rockin!" A multi color beam shot from Ness's hand as came towards Ninten. (This is probably the best way to teach him offensive PSI)

"Huh? Woah!" The teen who was barely opening his eyes from the last attack from Lucas saw the beam heading towards him. (Damn it!) He quickly dodges faster then he ever has before and opens his right hand. (I cant keep dodging forever.) A yellow light formed in his hand. "No more fooling around."

"Finally things are getting serious" The blonde smiled and charged PK Freeze in his hands looking for Ninten. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Lucas watch out!" Ness ran as fast as could towards his comrade.

Ninten appeared right above Lucas with a PK Beam charged and ready to fire. "PK Beam!" He shot it towards him.

"PK Thunder!" Ness shot PK Thunder as the two beams caused a big wave of wind around the area. (This is his first time and its strong. Amazing)

"PK Freeze" Lucas joined in on the collision causing an explosion.

"Woah!" Ninten flew back as his bandana unrapped around his neck. (Thanks guys. This helped a lot.)

"Well done" Ness sat down sorta exhausted. "Ninten were you holding back on that?"

"Phew" My heart was racing there. The boy laughed as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "That was amazing my friend."

Ninten got up and tied his red bandana around his neck again. "Maybe a little. Thanks Lucas it was fun. I gotta say you guys moved like a blur, so fast." He nodded and walked up to them.

"You should've saw how fast you went when I shot my PK Beam at you earlier." Ness nodded as he got up and walked to him.

"When you think about we're the ultimate team. No one can beat us as long as we sticking together."

Ninten nodded as he put his fist a few feet away from him. "That's why forming bonds is so important. You should never think you have to do things alone."

"Yeah your right. I'm glad you guys are my friends. Same with the others." Ness nodded.

"What the hell?" Ninten rubbed his eyes as he saw a shining light in front him. (This could be trouble) He pulled out his Hank's Bat. "Guys becareful."

"As always." Ness smiled with his Yo-Yo in his hand "Lets do this!"

"Roger that!" Lucas nodded as he pulled out his stick. "Ready when you are."

"Lets do this!" Ninten yelled.

"Right!" Ness and Lucas yelled.

* * *

 **A few moments later.**

"...Mmm? Huh?" Ninten got up but stopped from an occurring headache as he put his right hand on his head. (What happened earlier?) The teen thought as scratched the back of his. (I was training with Ness and Lucas and after we finished we talked about bonds and friendship. Then that light came out of nowhere and now I don't remember what happened next. Now I find myself on a dock at the beach. What's going on around here?)

"Eeer" Lucas moaned as he got up from hard grounds of the docks. "What happened?" The boy slowly rocking his head from left to right as he had a headache as well. "Ninten is that you?" (Where are we at anyways?)

The boy turned "Hey Lucas your awake. That's good." He looks toward the sand and looks back at Ness. (He should wake up in about five, four, three, two, one...)

"...Huh? Ow!" He held his head. "Worst sleep I have ever had in my life. Wait why was I asleep in the first place?"

"I'm not sure Ness." Lucas looked at him all of this is really confusing.

"Yeah. I dont get it either. This all started after the light we saw after we finishing training" He put his hand under his chin so he could but stopped after noticing the horde of people running towards them with weapons.

"Enemy at 12 o'clock!" Points towards the horde of girls as he pulled out his Yo-Yo

"This time we wont lose. Lucas picked up his stick and slung it over his back. "I'm ready to fight."

Ninten slung his Hank's Bat over his shoulder "I agree. lets work together!"

"Alright here we come!" All three boys say as they run into the horde.

 **Meanwhile a sparring match had just ended.**

"Hmph. To lose to you would be to go obsolete." The dirty blonde haired girl pointed to their opponents.

"Really? Is that it? Please tell me you were holding back." The brown haired teen sighed as her opponent was no match for her. After all she was Renka the older sister of the Mikagara Sisters.

"No sorry. That I was going all out the whole time."

The old lady Sayuri stepped in. "Oh you three keep quiet, it seems there is someone else here. Wait here for a second while I go greet them." She walked off.

"Yes Master Sayuri." They bowed as she left.

"..." Renka folded her arms. "Great more competition.

"Don't worry they wont beat us right Hanabi?" She points to her orange hair sister.

"Defitnitly Kufuru" She nodded to her sister.

Another ally of Yumi's stands besides her. "I wonder who these people are.

"Who knows Miyagi." she nodded.

"Okay I got a question." Ninten said with a really questioned face.

"Hm?" Ness looked at him.

"Why do their clothes fall off?" He looks at them.

"We will never know." Lucas looked towards the sea.

(So we have boys this time. Interesting.) Sayrui thought to herself before walking up to the three boys. "There you three are, we've been looking for you.

Ness who was startled got in fighting stance with is Yo-Yo.

Ninten and Lucas do the same with their weapons. "Your another enemy arent you?" They say to Sayuri at the same time.

Sayuri laughed "Oh trust me, I'm not your enemy. If you follow me I can explain everything."

(Ninten what do we do) Ness thought hoping Ninten read his mind.

Ninten read his mind with telepathy and replied to them both (Lets see what she has to say and see what happens then.)

Ness and Lucas nod. (Alright.)

Ninten looked at Sayuri and responded to her. "Alright we'll listen to what you have to say." He smiled calmly at her.

Sayuri nodded and made a hand motion telling them to follow her.

The boys nodded and followed her as she explained what exactly is going sort of that is. She didn't give them full details leaving them sort of stumped at the moment. Afterwards Sayuri introduced the boys to all the cute girls as they turned a slight color of red. The girls bowed and greeted them as the boys where still flustered, but they did the same and bowed and greeted them and exchanged their names to each other.

* * *

 **Present Time.**

"We may be the same age but my birthday is first so I'l go first." Ninten stepped up and looked at all them before deciding his nine wives.

(Haha. Its funny since Sayuri didn't tell us why we're choosing our wives, there probably isn't a reason for it. I also wonder which nine he will pick. Why so many anyways? I guess we'll never know. Most likely in another universe we never came here and the events are way different from what we're experiencing right now.) Ness thought to himself as he remembered what Sayuri said to them twenty minutes ago.

 **Twenty Minutes Ago.**

"Wait we're going to choose our wives?" Ninten asked as they followed Sayuri.

Sayuri nodded "Yup."

(She didn't really explain why we are. I want to ask.) Ninten thought about asking but decided against the idea. "So even if the girls we choose like another girl they are still our wives then?"

Sayuri nodded again and responded. "That is correct."

Ness nodded "Interesting."

"I agree." Lucas nodded. "Your parents are going to be mad when you have children." He laughed.

"Hey just have to face the thunder." Ninten and Ness said at same time. (His mom will be mad too. After all we used all of our PSI strength to bring her back. I cant stand a friend upset about the loss of a family member.)

 **Flashback Ends.**

"Alright." Ninten smiled. "I choose Renka, Kufuru, Yomi, Murasaki, Ryòna, Ikaruga, Asuka, Shiki and Katsuragi."

All the girls that Ninten called smiled happily especially Ryòna who was jumping up and down and tackled Ninten.

"Gah!" He fell over from her happy tackle.

Ryona looked at him with a happy smile "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Ninten looked at her a little surprised but then smiled and rubbed her head and nodded "Yeah we will and I'll grow stronger so I can protect all nine of you that's my commitment to all of you.. I hope you can protect me too when I'm in trouble." The boy scratched the back of his happy as ever.

"Well my birthday is before yours Lucas so I guess it's my turn." Ness looked at his friend with a smile before walking up to choose. "I choose, Yozakura, Minori, Hibari, Ryòbi, Mirai, Haruka and Miyabi." He nods.

Minori ran up to Ness and hugged him "Best adventure ever!"

Ness smiled. "I'm going to be the best husband I can for all of you. I promise and thats my commitment."

All of Ness's wives gave a warm smile as it was now Lucas who would name his wives as he stepped up.

"Hikage, Homura, Imu, Hanabi, Yagyū, Murakumo, and Yumi I'll do my best to protect every single one of you. I would love to work with all of you! That's my commitment." Lucas said with a confident smile.

As Lucas's wives gave him a smile just like the others, Yagyū walked up to him with a pat on his shoulder "We'll do great together! Hehe even though we're on opposite teams." She nodded her head.

Sayuri laughed "Very well then you better stick to those commitments." (These boys have no idea shat they are getting into.)

"Dont worry we will!" The boys smiled and then looked at their wives. (Damn. The hardest part about this is, if they get pregnant. Oh well I still got a wife!) The boys shared the same thought. (I will protect them no matter what.)

"That's good and Ninten take care of my granddaughter." She said with a serious face.

"Granddaughter? Huh? Wait a minute." He looked at his wives. "Oh I know. Dont worry I'll protect Asuka." He smiled.

"Good. Good I'll keep your word." She closer her eyes and nodded.

"Grandmother!" Asuka puffed her cheeks out.

Sayuri laughed "Yeah yeah I know you can fight. I'm not saying your useless. You two protect each other.

"We will!" Ninten and Asuka say at the same time with a serious face.

The rest of Ninten's wives got a little jealous and yelled "You better protect us too!" They pouted.

"I will dont worry I made a promise I wont break it." He gave a happy smile.

"Now then. How about you show us how strong your are." She looked at Ninten, Ness and Lucas.

Ninten got up and helped Ryòna up. "Sounds good to me. We never finished our match back at home. He pulls his Hank's bat out and slings it on his shoulder.

"Finally we'll settle this." He slings his Yo-Yo and rolls it back up.

"I've hurt people with my wooden stick before and it hasnt broke yet. Ready when you are." He held his stick out and swung it down.

"Yay I get to see how strong my man is!" Renka hopped excitedly.

"Yup! This will be exciting!" Kufuru yelled out.

"Ness will prevail in this fight I gurantee it! Miyagi yelled out.

"Go Ness! Go! Go Ness! Go!" Hibari yelled out.

"Lucas you promised to protect us so do it for us! " Yagyū said with her confident smile as she gave a thumbs up for goof luck.

"We believe in you Lucas. Think of us when you fight we will give you strength!" Yumi yelled out with a smile.

Sayuri walked up to them. "Follow me to the beach the battle will begin there." She began to walk out.

"Yes." The boys nodded as they followed Sayuri to the beach.

* * *

 **At the Beach.**

The boys wives stood on the sidelines while they stood on the sand. Sayuri then looked at them. "Let the battle begin!"

Ness decided to analyze his two friends who where running right towards him. (I guess I could try to drain thier energy.) "PK Thunder!" A barrage of lightning bolts head towards the two.

"Not so fast Ness!" He throws his bat as it passes right above him. "4th-D Slip!" He disappeared and reappeared right in above him as he grabbed his bat while readying a PK Beam.

Ness smirked. "Nice try but there's still one problem."

Lucas still trying to dodge the lightning bolts aimed at him. "Damn it! This is actually sort of hard."

Ninten noticed what he was about to do and looked around "4th-D Slip!" He landed on the ground safely and sighed in relief.

The lightning bolt hit Ness as he flew a few feet off the ground aiming for Ninten with electricity formed around him.

"Woah!" Ninten quickly swing hid bat and hit Ness back in the air. "Ouch." Ninten got a static shock from the electricity forming around Ness and shrugged off as jumped after him. "I got you!" He hit Ness a few times and shot a PK Beam towards him.

Ness fell on the ground but quickly jumped back up at Ninten as they fought in the air with a bolt of lightning striking Ninten.

Lucas noticed what was going on (Now's my chance!) "PK Freeze! PK Love!" A beam of ice followed with a PK Love was shot towards the two boys.

Ness and Ninten noticed the two beams headed towards them and quickly reacting to the attack that was coming towards them.

Minten put his hand out "PK Darkness!"

Ness put his hand out as well. "PK Flash!"

The two said it st the same as PK Darkness landed first ruining Lucas's accuracy and vision. Soon after the PK Flash exploded into Lucas at the same time Lucas's PK Freeze and PK Love hit Ninten and Ness.

"Gah!" Ninten yelled spinning in the air as his bandana cuts loose and his hat falls off as he landed into the sand still trying to get up. (I cant give up yet.)

"Ouch!" Ness yelled as his shirt had a cut on the front of it and his backpack flew off him as he landed in the water of the ocean. (Damn.)

"No way!" Lucas spun in the air like the other two as his short got a slash cuts all over and his shoes turned looks messed up as he landed near a tree. (It cant end here)

The boys who were exhausted finally got their strength to get up. They were think the same thing since Sayuri knew them like a book. (I gotta try to do Shinobi Transformation)

Ninten panted like the others but shrugged it off "I cant give up yet. Shinobi Transformation!" Ninten's closthes changed as he wore a black and yellow striped shirt, with a golden color bandana around his neck, with red shoes. "I feel restored."

Ness yelled, "I've been waiting for this! Shinobi Transformation!" Ness's clothes changed into his pajamas "Ready!" (With these lighter clothes I'll be able to move faster.)

Lucas yelled out to his friends. "For Claus! Shinobi Transformation!" Lucas was wearing the commander clothes like his brother when he was masked man. He then tool the mask off. "This battle is almost over. (Watch me brother.)

Lucas: Dashed towards Ness and clashed with him but the clash difference was way different then earlier. Intense winds began to brew up around the area. Ninten joins in as he clashed with Ness and Lucas. Ness's Yo-Yo just deflected any swings from both of the boys. Ninten started to notice something different about the Yo-Yo. Lucas ran towards Ness who was ready to shoot PK Rockin towards him but was stopped from Ninten.

"Take this!" He swung his bat as Ness swung his Yo-Yo towards him. "Damn" Ninten managed to grab the Yo-Yo and throw it back down.

Ninten noticed that his bat felt heavier then just a few seconds ago. Lucas jumped in the air and clashed with both of them. Ness's eyes widened as he saw that Lucas's sticl wasn't made out of wood anymore, but it was now made of allunimum. The force of the clashers pushed them back in different directions. They soon ran at each other in a spiral as Ninten swung his bat at Lucas's back, Lucas swung his aluminum stick at Ness's back and Ness swung his heavy Yo-Yo at Ninten's back.

The attack of three boys happened at the same time as they almost lost their air which made them drop their weapons as they yelled each other at the same time. "Time to end this!" They quickly ran back into a spiral and gave a hardest punch they could muster. Ninten punched Lucas in the face, Lucas punched Ness in the face, and Ness punched Ninten in the face. The boys flew in different directions after that. Ninten flew into a volleyball net and got rapped in it and sighed, Ness fell inside a barel and popped out still stuck in the barrel as he moaned in pain, Lucas landed in a tree and hanged on to a branch while yelling quietly in pain.

The boys were trying to stay consciousness so they could see who won. "Good game you guys." The three of them passed out right after that.

Their wives ran up to them worried to see if they were okay. They asked each other what they should do and then looked at Sayuri.

Sayrui thought to herself about how well the three fought before snapping back to reality. "Oh sorry. We should get them in a bed so they can rest. Afterwards you must all fight for your platforms for the festival.

* * *

 **The Bedroom.**

Ninten had woken up in a king sized bed, though he had no reason why he needed one. He adjusted his arm a bit noticed what he was touching wasn't his pillow. "Huh? Wait this isn't a pillow. This is..." He undercovered the blankets and noticed his nine wives in the same bed as him. (This is explains the king sized bed.) His hand was on one of Ryòna's boobs. Raven haired boy turned a deep crimson red as she woke up looking at him. The whole time he didn't notice his cheek was a little swollen from yesterday's sparring match.

Ryòna who was in her angel like outfit quietly moaned so she didn't wake up anyone else thst was still asleep at the time.

Ninten who was flustered quietly apologized for accidentally touching her boob."I'm am so sorry I didn't mean to do it."

Ryòna just laughed quietly and said "Can you do it again!?"

Ninten had a confused look "Huh?"

Ryona begged "Please do it again!~" She smiled happily.

(So she enjoys this kind of thing? Haha adorable.)

Ninten was soon tackled by Ryòna who wanted to go back sleep while hugging him. "Gotcha!~" she said happily.

Ninten laughed a little. "Okay okay five more minutes." (I wonder how Ness and Lucas are enjoying their morning.)

Ness's stomach was growling since he hadn't eaten yesterday. "Oh man. I'm starving." He checked to see if there was anything to eat when he heard a yawn. "Hm?" He turned around.

It was Hibari who came in to see if there's anything to eat as well. "Morning Ness!" She hugged him tightly. "You looking for something to eat?" She grabbed a pink apron.

"Mhm." Ness nodded. "I wish I payed attention to mom's cooking now that I think about it."

Hibari giggled as she put on the pink apron. "Well lets try to make a meal together and enough for everyone!~" She smiled.

Ness turned red a bit. (Wow she looks amazing with that pink apron.) Ness snapped out of thought and smiled at her. "Yeah lets do our best!" Ness thought to himself before he started cooking. (I wonder if Ninten and Lucas are having an amazing morning like I am.)

Lucas was in restroom doing his buisiness and afterwards he noticed the shower had been on. (Huh? Who's in the shower?) He got up and slowly opened the curtain. His eyes widened and he turn has a deep red color on his face. (Hikage. Why is she in the shower?)

Hikage turned around with a blank face like always. "Morning Lucas do you like what you see?" She kept her blank face.

Lucas was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say at all. He tried to say something but he ended up stuttering. "I uh. Um I mean."

Hikage did her fake laugh "Ha. Ha. Ha." You should come in with me. Its normal since we are husband and wife." She held his hand. "Lets go!~"

"Wait hold up! I'm still wearing my clothes!" Lucas struggled to pull back as he couldn't help but laugh and think himself. (I wonder how Ninten and Ness's morning is going.)

The boys were thinking the same thing despite not being in the same area at the moment. (Starting my day like this, i dont regret anything. I'm happy really, I lovey wives and I cant wait to tell them all that when the time is right.)

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello everybody. I like doing crossover and I wanted to do a crossover that was uncommon so I came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy and Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Also I did their birthdays by game order. So that's why Ninten is the oldest out of three.**


End file.
